


The Niavety of The Third

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Corvo&Treavor could be read as Corvo/Treavor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Incest, More than just brotherly scuffles kind of stuff, Talk of Childhood Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Custis had always been quite the odd pair and Treavor had always been the last to notice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Niavety of The Third

During parties and social events, Morgan and Custis had this wonderful, almost rehearsed act where they'd keep their movements vaguely mirrored and casually juggle items back and forth without even looking. It took them a while to get the whole routine down but it could capture a room in minutes. They'd stand hip to hip, passing lines of some silly story back and forth. Custis might grab a handful of grapes, popping a few in his mouth before pitching one into an arch above them only for Morgan to catch it spot on without even pausing his line of the tale and they'd continue with their story. They played on the twin bit like a favorite violin and it made Treavor sick sometimes.

 

Inside the house though, things were very different. The twins confided within each other almost exclusively, only speaking to others when it was completely necessary. They kept a quiet aura of secrecy around them that made people wonder just how close they were. Let's just said the maids knew not to walk into a room that both Morgan and Custis were in alone without knocking first and to not enter if they didn't get an affirmative reply.

 

Treavor, bless his heart, was young and naive. He knew to knock before entering rooms but he didn't know why and never really thought about it. He never caught that the maids would always knock if his brothers were in the smoking room with him, but would walk right in with the tea tray if it was just him. He never noticed how awkward they were when Morgan and Custis would of drag him off to some odd room of the house for an adventure of some sort. They knew of the twins' quirks and drew a few unpleasant conclusions based off of them.

 

For quite a long time the whole affair went on under Treavor's nose. The age gap between them was small enough for them to interact with their younger brother, but big enough that they learned some things about life quite a bit before he did.

 

Treavor was in his early twenties, twenty two to be exact, green and young but bright and optimistic when his brothers turned twenty eight. There was a large party with lots of pretty women and alcohol in their honor. The party was bustling and loud and Treavor stayed amongst the guests despite his preference to be away from such commotion.

 

Later that night, after all the guests had left, and their parents had gone off to bed, Treavor stayed up reading a book he'd been wanting to catch up on but never quite had the time. As the lamp next to him filled the room with a warm, orange-y glow, he heard muffled noises coming from a room down the hall. Out of curiosity and a want to not go back to sleep, Treavor put his book down and went to investigate. He padded down the softly carpeted hallway in his nightclothes, doing his best to keep his light steady. He stopped when he got to the smoking room, hearing hushed voices from inside.

 

“Morgan, someone's gonna hear us...” Custis whispered from the other side of the door.

 

“Everyone's already asleep, it's fine,” Morgan replied. “Enjoy yourself, it's our birthday!”

 

_“_ _They must be having a celebratory smoke,”_ Treavor thought, smiling to himself. _“I should at least pop in to say goodnight if not join them.”_

 

His hand grasped at the ornate doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open in one smooth movement. He looked to the left of the fireplace, expecting to see his brothers in their usual spot in the two matching armchairs they loved so much. Instead they were on the red velvet couch to the right of the hearth. No, not sitting next to each other on it, Custis was lying with his back against the armrest closest to the dying embers while Morgan was seated between his brother's legs, leaning forward to bite at Custis' neck.

 

Treavor didn't say much, instead he let out a choked gasp of surprise as he rushed to close the doors and bolted for his room.

 

“FUCK!” Custis shouted, throwing Morgan off of him to chase after their brother.

 

“Where are you going?” Morgan asked following suit.

 

“Our little brother caught us,” Custis bit out as they sprinted down the halls after him. Morgan hadn't been able to see the door since his head was comfortably resting between the back of the couch and his brother's neck.

 

“Shit,” Morgan picked up his pace.

 

In an attempt to not get everyone in the house involved in their little scandal, the twins knocked on the door quietly though still in time with each other, just out of habit.

 

“Treavor,” Custis wined through the door. “Let us in.”

 

“Brother, please,” Morgan continued. “Just let us talk to you.”

 

The wooden door creaked open and Treavor peaked out. Within moments, Morgan had snatched him by the collar of his nightshirt and jerked him into the hall. Each of the twins grabbed on tightly to one of his arms, pulling him up slightly so that he couldn't try to run.

 

“You'll tell no one,” Custis bit, his grip tightening painfully.

 

“If you so much as hint at this to father,” Morgan's voice dripped with venom, his fingernails digging into Treavor's arm. “There will be a punishment you don't want to face!” Treavor tried to squirm his way free.

 

“You pair of sick bastards!” Treavor panted, trying to wrench his arms free. “I ought to tell father regardless of whether you'll beat me.”

 

“Oh we won't just beat you,” Custis chuckled.

 

“Always fancied the ones that fought,” Morgan gave a sly smirk. Terror welled up in Treavor's eyes and he reared up to scream but Morgan was quick to clasp a hand over his mouth to stop him. “Of course I won't lay a finger on you if you don't say anything.”

 

Treavor nodded furiously, tears starting to stain his cheeks.

 

“That's a good boy,” Custis cooed as they let him down. “Just go back to bed and never tell father or mother, alright?”

 

He didn't reply, only walked wordlessly back to bed in a haze of left over terror and a boiling pot of other emotions. He stumbled over to his bathroom and threw up in the toilet, rinsing out his mouth with water and going back to bed.

 

Treavor never told anyone about his brothers until after they were gone. Somehow even while he was tucked away in the Hound Pits Pub, he was scared that if he told, Morgan would find him to fill out his promise. After they were safely disposed of, Treavor spilled what he knew, told Corvo over the bar one night, a good brandy in one hand and a cigar in the other.

 

“He didn't ever hurt you, right?” Corvo asked, his voice low and quiet. He didn't usually talk much, but these chats he had with Pendleton were an exception. He knew that while he didn't like speaking, his friend enjoyed the sound of his voice and he understood that by using it, he could make Treavor comfortable enough to want to talk in return.

 

“I never told,” Treavor sighed. “He kept his promise so nothing went below the belt. He knew that if he made any serious moves I'd tell our step-mother,” he took a sip from his drink. “But that didn't stop him from getting a few kicks out of me. He was sick all over, found quite a lot of pleasure in just my pain alone. He'd pin me down and beat me and he'd enjoy it...” Treavor shuddered.

 

“I had a guard like that...” Corvo admitted. “He'd find reasons why I was being suspicious or that I was trying to escape and he'd charge in and beat me with a baton for just standing up. One night he almost...” Corvo trailed off, not really wanting to fully remember the event. “But I only had him for a few months, he got fired or at least suspended for some small offense like stealing. I wasn't really told much but at least I didn't have to deal with him for years.”

 

“He wasn't as bad as he could have been...” Treavor gave Corvo a bittersweet smile. “Custis was a little tamer of a personality and he held Morgan back from any of his really crazy schemes to beat me up even if a few slipped past him every now and then. He had this plan to drop me out of the first story window just to see if I'd break a leg but Custis talked him out of it, so that was good.”

 

Corvo stood up from the bar slowly and walked towards his friend and embraced him.

 

“No one should ever have to come to terms with torture like that,” he mumbled, wanting to tighten his arms into a fierce, comforting hug but knowing that all of the scars and old injuries riddling Treavor's body would groan and complain. “But I got used to the feeling of a searing hot iron so I guess we were both fucked up and worn thin.”

 

They spent a few minutes like that, standing in front of an empty bar in the middle of the night and just embracing, both of them crying away the pains of their pasts to never speak of it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write... I hope you enjoyed it... (*strained whisper* i really don't know what to say other than that...)


End file.
